rock_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Trampled Under Foot
"Trampled Under Foot" is a song by English rock group Led Zeppelin, featured on their 1975 album Physical Graffiti. Contents * 1 Lyrics * 2 Production * 3 Brandy & Coke * 4 Musical structure * 5 Live performances * 6 Radio play * 7 Single release * 8 Accolades * 9 Formats and tracklistings * 10 Chart positions * 11 Personnel * 12 Cover versions * 13 Sources * 14 References Lyricsedit The lyrics were inspired by blues musician Robert Johnson's 1936 "Terraplane Blues."3 A Terraplane is a classic car, and the song uses car parts as metaphors for sex—"pump your gas," "rev all night," etc. The themes of these songs however differ; "Terraplane Blues" is about infidelity, while "Trampled Under Foot" is about giving in to sexual temptation.4 Productionedit The song was written by Robert Plant, Jimmy Page and John Paul Jones, and evolved out of a jam session in 1972.5 Much rehearsal went into perfecting the relentless semi-funk riff that dominates this song.3 John Paul Jones has credited Stevie Wonder with the inspiration for the beat ("Superstition", 1972), which he played on a clavinet.36 While both riffs are funky with a vaguely similar pattern,[citation needed] they are readily distinguishable. Brandy & Cokeedit |} Led Zeppelin also recorded the song with alternate lyrics and a slightly different structure, "Brandy & Coke" (Trampled Under Foot) Rough Mix. It was released on 11 February 2015 (on iTunes), as part of the remastering process of all nine albums.7 The rest of the album was released on 23 February 2015. Musical structureedit Backed with a solid backbeat from Bonham, the song would later be sampled in dance remixes and the BBC television programme The Old Grey Whistle Test, synchronised the song with a black and white filmclip featuring dance hall girls. Guitarist Jimmy Page played wah-wah and, as producer, employed reverse echo on the recording.38 Led Zeppelin perform "Trampled Under Foot" in Chicago, January 1975. Jimmy Page is using a wah-wah pedal. Live performancesedit "Trampled Under Foot" became a standard part of Led Zeppelin concerts from 1975 onwards, being played on every tour until 1980.3 It was also performed at Led Zeppelin's reunion show at the O2 Arena, London on 10 December 2007. When the song was played live, the band would often extend it with lengthy guitar and keyboard solos, and sometimes Plant would add lyrics from the song "Gallows Pole." Along with "No Quarter," "Trampled Under Foot" showcased Jones' skills as a keyboard player when performed on stage. A notable example is the version played at the Earls Court Arena in 1975, as featured on the Led Zeppelin DVD, which includes an extended solo by Jones on a Hohner Clavinet D6. It is also notable that Plant rarely sang all the different verses of the song live, and sang a verse (with small alterations sometimes) twice or even three times. "Trampled Under Foot" was performed in the 2012 London Olympics opening ceremony as a part of a selected playlist.9 Radio playedit "Trampled Under Foot" was frequently played on the radio when it was first released, charting at no. 38 on Billboard's Hot 100 chart. One of Plant's favourite Led Zeppelin songs, he sang it on his 1988 Now and Zen''tour, and also at his daughter Carmen's 21st birthday party in November 1989, with Jason Bonham on drums. Single releaseedit Led Zeppelin did not release any singles in the United Kingdom until 1997, when "Whole Lotta Love" was released 28 years after it was written. There were several pressings made of "Trampled Under Foot" as a single in 1975 in time for the band's Earl's Court concerts, but they were all shelved before being released, and are today highly sought-after collectors items.3 Accoladesedit Formats and tracklistingsedit '''1975 7" single' (US/Australia/El Salvador/New Zealand: Swan Song SS 70102, Austria/Germany: Swan Song SS K 19402, Brazil: Atlantic ATL 1-15-101-012, Canada: Swan Song SWS 70102, Chile: Atlantic 70102, France/Holland: Swan Song SS 19402, Italy: Swan Song K 19402, Japan: Warner Pioneer P-1361A, Mexico: Swan Song G-1514, Portugal: Atlantic ATL NS 28162, South Africa: Swan Song SNS 100, Spain: Swan Song SS 45-1205) * A. "Trampled Under Foot" (Jones, Page, Plant) – 5:35 * B. "Black Country Woman" (Page, Plant) – 4:24 1975 7" promo (UK: Swan Song DC-1) * A. "Trampled Under Foot" (Jones, Page, Plant) – 5:35 * B. "Black Country Woman" (Page, Plant) – 4:24 Chart positionsedit Personneledit * Robert Plant – vocals * Jimmy Page – guitars, production * John Paul Jones – bass guitar, clavinet * John Bonham – drums Cover versionsedit Main article: List of cover versions of Led Zeppelin songs Sourcesedit * Chris Welch (1998) Led Zeppelin: Dazed and Confused: The Stories Behind Every Song, ISBN 1-56025-818-7 * Dave Lewis (2004) The Complete Guide to the Music of Led Zeppelin, ISBN 0-7119-3528-9 * Category:1975 singles